lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Rex
Captain Rex was a veteran Clone Trooper captain who oversaw Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic's famed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. Background CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex," was a veteran clone trooper captain who oversaw Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic's famed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. Rex participated in many battles over the course of the war, and was fond of his dual DC-17 blaster pistols, which he used extensively in battle. As the captain of the 501st, Rex served as second-in-command to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, whose bravery and unorthodoxy in battle he came to share. He was close friends with Marshal Commander Cody, with their relationship mirroring that of their respective Jedi Generals, Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The four of them often received joint assignments to coordinate front-line campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At the Battle of Christophsis, Rex became a mentor to Skywalker's newly assigned Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, with whom he forged a strong bond. While on a listening post inspection tour with Cody, Rex rallied a small team of rookie soldiers to retake Rishi Station, which they thereafter destroyed to thwart Confederate General Grievous's planned invasion of Kamino. He took part in countless campaigns in the galactic theater of war, from the containment of the Blue Shadow Virus on Naboo and the liberation of Ryloth to other hard-won victories like the Battle of Malastare, the Second Battle of Geonosis, and the Battle of Kamino. Throughout his career, Rex proved to be an effective leader who truly cared for the men under his command, even as he began to doubt his own future—and those of his clone brethren—in the Republic. The Battle of Saleucami saw him meet the clone deserter Cut Lawquane, whom he came to respect despite their striking differences. His leadership was put to the ultimate test at the Battle of Umbara, when he was forced to unite the 501st Legion under an interim Jedi General, the obstinate and aggressive Pong Krell. Rex did not see eye-to-eye with Krell and found himself having to balance his troops' well-being with Krell's high-casualty plans. When Krell manipulated the 501st into a fatal confrontation with their comrades from the 212th Attack Battalion, Rex realized their general was a traitor to the Republic, and he risked charges of treason to lead his men in arresting Krell. The ordeal refined his hard-line obedience to orders, as he also learned the value of making his own decisions as a soldier. Rex aided Skywalker, Tano, and Kenobi in rescuing Togruta colonists from the Zygerrian Slave Empire and later offered his soldier's expertise to help the Jedi train local insurgents on Onderon to emancipate their world. In a stark turn of events, he and Skywalker apprehended Tano on Coruscant after she was framed for a bombing of the Jedi Temple, an incident that culminated in her departure from the Jedi Order. Following the malfunction of a clone during the Battle of Ringo Vinda, Rex and Skywalker gave pursuit of a longtime comrade, ARC trooper Fives, who had gone rogue after unearthing an anti-Jedi directive that had been bred into all of the Republic's clone troopers. Before Fives could prove his findings to Rex and Skywalker, the Coruscant Guard gunned him down for resisting arrest. Following Tano's departure from the Jedi Order, Rex served alongside her during the Siege of Mandalore. At some point during the Clone Wars, Rex removed his inhibitor chip and did not comply with Order 66 when it was issued. Fifteen years after the end of the Clone Wars, Rex was still alive and was living in a modified AT-TE on Seelos with Commander Gregor and Commander Wolffe. Eventually, he fought with Ahsoka Tano again during the rebellion's campaign against the oppressive reign of the Galactic Empire. During that time, he befriended the Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice Ezra Bridger. Rex would help the Lothal rebels and Phoenix Squadron in their struggle against the Empire and efforts to build up the rebellion. Variations Physical Sw194.png|2008 Sw314.png|2011 Sw450.png|2013 Sw749.png|2016 Video Game Set Appearances *7675 AT-TE Walker *7869 Battle for Geonosis *75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar *75157 Captain Rex's AT-TE *Clone Wars (SDCC 2008 exclusive) Notes * Category:Characters Category:2008 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels